A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen gadgetry, more specifically, a utility knife that doubles as a condiment dispenser.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with kitchen knives. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a kitchen knife that can both cut and dispense a condiment from a compartment integrated in the base of the knife.
The Sigurlidason Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,959) discloses a viscous substance, dispensing knife. However, the reservoir relies upon an air pump to dispense the liquid as opposed to a threaded advance knob that pushes the contents of the reservoir down the length of the handle. Also, the dispensing outlets are located on a side of the blade as opposed to along a top edge of the blade, which provides an improvement upon the existing art in that the surface of the blade can remain free of the contents of the compartment.
The Lovell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,418) discloses a packaging and stirring implement for making beverages. However, the implement is not directed to a knife with a compartment for storing and distributing a condiment.
The De Mario Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,754) discloses a putty knife having means associated therewith for delivering putty or a similar material to the end of the blade for application at a desired point. However, the putty bag is situated between two blades as opposed to a compartment inside of the handle that stores the material to be distributed.
The Liberatore Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,994) discloses an apparatus for use with a hand manipulable flowable material, the combination comprising a dispensing nozzle associated with the dispenser to dispense material, and a spreader surface associated with the nozzle. However, the apparatus does not involve a knife having a compartment located within a handle and of which is dispensed along a side opposite a knife edge wherein the contents of said compartment are advanced via a threaded advance knob that doubles as a refilling port.
The Proffit Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,860) discloses an article dispersing lead trowel. However, the trowel does not have a threaded advance knob that rotates to push the material along the length of a compartment located within the handle, and if which is dispensed on an edge opposite a knife blade.
The Hube Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,563) illustrates an ornamental design for a knife that does not depict a compartment or threaded advance knob in fluid connection with said compartment.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a kitchen utility knife that has a compartment located within the handle and wherein the contents of said compartment are advanced via a threaded advance knob that doubles as a refilling port, and wherein said contents of said compartment are distributed along an edge opposite the knife blade. In this regard, the improved kitchen utility knife from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.